


Am I Bad?

by LunarMisplaced



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluffy Ending, No Spoilers, just diamonds but makes more sense if you've seen that will be all and the trial, wrote before white diamond's reveal, yellow diamond cares about pink, yes white is bigger than the other diamonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarMisplaced/pseuds/LunarMisplaced
Summary: Yellow goes looking for White who spends her time away from her fellow diamonds after Pink's death, unfortunately for them egos and pride ensues.This is set sometime after "The Trial" and is assuming that Blue visits the zoo frequently.This was written before White Diamond's reveal so keep that in mind.





	Am I Bad?

Yellow walks hurriedly away from the impending mess. After she visited the zoo in attempts to soothe Blue it didn’t take long for her to verify that she isn’t the person to the cheer people up. Yellow shakes her head in annoyance. She wonders why Blue must waste her time this way. She boards her ship and hesitates at the control panel. Should she attempt to visit White? The quiet loner of a leader had shrunken back into the shadows since Pink’s shattering. Yellow has always been one of the only gems able to penetrate through White’s defenses, and Yellow prides herself with being White’s favorite. Lately, that doesn’t seem to matter though. White is half gone most of the time. She hardly keeps still long enough for anyone to pin her down, and when Yellow does manage to get ahold of her she is jittery and agitated.  
Yellow makes up her mind and guides the ship back to homeworld. She is unsure of where White will be, but her station on homeworld seems the only logical place to check. Anything else would be a shot in the dark.

Yellow’s ship docks at homeworld, and she heads out. She veers off of her normal route and heads up the long staircase to White’s office. She knocks when she gets to the top. To her surprise a sharp, “Come in,” rings out. She pushes open the door and enters.

“White,” Yellow says curtly. White startles and whirls around. She studies Yellow before commenting, “I thought you were someone else. Otherwise I wouldn’t have let you in.” Yellow moves to stand next to White, and she gazes out the window. “I know. You’ve been avoiding Blue and I.” White admits, “It isn’t like I’ve been hiding it.” Yellow refuses to look at White. She had suspected White’s avoidance, but to hear it talked about so nonchalantly upset her. She thought she had a better relationship with White. Yellow has never been one to confront her emotions, so her only response is, “Professional of you… isn’t it?” White scoffs slightly.

“Don’t presume to talk to me about professional. Who taught you everything you know about professional?” Yellow shoots back, “Clearly not the gem standing beside me. The White I remember would never run away from duty.” Yellow knows she is winding White up. The two of them have a knack for getting in each others head. Both of them too proud to admit their faults.

“Run from duty? Is that what you think, Yellow Diamond?” Yellow wonders if she has pushed it. White never addresses her with diamond. She is always just Yellow in White’s eyes. Yellow can’t give up now though and words fall from her lips without her thinking about them. “What am I supposed to think, White Diamond?” White’s eyes narrow, and she coldly says, “Well if you think I’m such a bad leader. Why don’t you run the whole empire? Oh wait you’d fail within days.” Yellow finally turns to glare up at White.

“You haven’t run the whole empire since it was millions of gems smaller. Who built up the empire? Who would you be lost without?” White’s lips curl. She snarls, “Fine then, Yellow Diamond. Take the empire. See if I care.” White stalks passed Yellow and out the door. Yellow screams, “Coward!” She is unsure whether White heard her, but she now realizes that White is gone. ‘What the hell am I supposed to do now?’ Yellow glances around. She sees the notes that White left open, and she realizes that there are some important unfinished documents. She hesitates before settling down in White’s huge throne. She shifts around trying to get comfortable. The throne is built for White’s size, and Yellow is smaller by a bit. She ends up crossing her legs to give herself more height. She takes a look at the documents and reads White’s scribbled notes. ‘Hmmm. She couldn’t figure this problem out.’ It appears that one of White’s kindergartens couldn’t function properly because of the basalt base. Yellow had encountered this a few thousand years ago, and she had figured out a solution. She easily sends out a command for the gems to implement said fix, and she checks the next document. She nearly falls out of the chair in surprise.

A familiar face fills up the screen. ‘Pink.’ Yellow stares at the haunting face. ‘Why was White looking at a document about the Earth?” Yellow thinks back to the Zircon and the trial. ‘What if White shattered Pink?’ It doesn’t take long for Yellow to wonder this, but she pushes the thought away. To her it doesn’t make sense. White has a temper, but it was only as big as Yellow’s and she’d never shatter a diamond. No matter how angry she got. Yellow closes the file, and she buries her face in her hands. ‘Is this all my fault? Am I bad? Am I stupid?’ Yellow slams her right hand onto the arm of the throne. ‘If I hadn’t of let her have that stupid colony. It was Blue’s idea. I was against it from the beginning. I could have fought harder… And now I’ve fought with White. Stupid.’ Yellow feels tears of anger stream down her face. Her vision blurs, and she slumps against the chair. She wants to pull her gem right out of her form. The anger is so strong it’s itching and burning in her. It is inescapable. She is aware of something cool brushing her gem, and she starts to calm down. Suddenly, she is aware of another body against hers. ‘White.’

“I’m so sorry,” Yellow sobs. White makes a shushing noise and responds, “No matter, my angry one. I’M sorry.” Yellow stops crying and almost laughs at that name. Her arms go up, and they fold around White’s neck. White wraps her arms around Yellow’s waist, and she pulls her up. White sits down, and puts Yellow on her lap. Yellow leans into White’s warmth, and she rubs her eyes. Yellow mutters, “You came back.” White laughs. Her chest rumbles, and Yellow smiles. She can feel White’s laugh, and she wonders whether she’ll ever feel something so perfect again. White answers, “Of course. I came back. You can’t run a big empire alone. Blue would be no help. She is a sad one.” Yellow gazes up at White. A thought lingering in her mind.

“White… why’d you have an article up on the Earth?” White pauses a moment. Her cheery attitude gone. White admits quietly, “It was my colony. Why didn’t I keep it?” Yellow feels bad. ‘Of course White didn’t shatter Pink.’ Yellow counters, “Why didn’t I fight harder to give her more time? We all made mistakes White. No one is to blame but Rose Quartz and that damned rebellion.” White smiles weakly down at Yellow.

“You should stay. We can avoid our emotions together.” Yellow rolls her eyes and adds, “That is the only thing we are good at.” White mutters, “Well I wouldn’t go that far.”

“You’re right. We are good at pissing each other off.” White pushes Yellow gently who sobers up. Yellow remembering says, “I sent out orders to fix your basalt problem.” White perks up in surprise, and once more the both of them are all business. Yellow slides off White’s lap almost disappointed, but she knows that now is not the time. White summons another throne which Yellow takes. ‘At least I can stay with her.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you've enjoyed my whellow fanfic. I love these two together, and they definitely don't get enough love. 
> 
> ~ I don't own Steven Universe and these characters. Credit goes to Rebecca Sugar and assorted people. Writing ideas are my own unless stated otherwise.


End file.
